<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for Jace by anaeifly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792293">Looking for Jace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly'>anaeifly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem I wrote, from the perspective of someone in a toxic relationship. Kind of sad and dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for Jace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why is so much of my poetry dark and angsty? Who knows? Certainly not me. Hope you like it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Looking for Jace</strong>
</p><p>I am looking for Jace...<br/>Have you seen my love?<br/>He's hell in one heartbeat,<br/>heaven in the next,<br/>Satan wrapped up in angel's dress,<br/>but impossible to let go of.<br/>He's nomadic as a gypsy in his moods,<br/>and his affections aren't always<br/>the same from day to day. <br/>Still, I can't help but stay,<br/>for I'm not quite sure what his dark heart hides,<br/>and I'm not quite sure it even really matters.</p><p>Our love is dangerous;<br/>this bleeding heart of mine<br/>is yours to take, yours to break.<br/>A butterfly caught in a web of shattered glass...<br/>a heartbreak that will surely come to pass.</p><p>I am looking for Jace...<br/>Have you seen my love?<br/>Kisses like honeyed venom<br/>paralyze me; I am caught<br/>by eyes that snare prey<br/>as easily as a spider's web;<br/>held comfortably by sticky, suffocating<br/>satin threads.<br/>If I break the spell, if I cut myself free,<br/>what would I have left?<br/>Does love cost too much<br/>if it leaves you bereft?</p><p>I am yours to take, yours to break, always. <br/>Yours, forever, your butterfly caught up in your web of shattered glass;<br/>a heartbreak that has come to pass<br/>but has not yet changed the facts<br/>of my heart; the acts,<br/>the crimes, that we called love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>